Into the Light
by Blakhawk
Summary: After Pain invades Konoha Sakura's unknown past has caught up with her. To avoid being found out she flees Konoha. As she runs she is intercepted by the Akatsuki. Can Sasuke help her? Will love spark? My first fic so please review and be nice?
1. Bitter

"_Have no fear for when I'm alone I'll be better off than I was before."-Eddie Vedder _

_

_

_

Naruto plopped onto the grass clearly exasperated from the days work. He sighed deeply closing his eyes, unfortunately the sun continued to beat down on him and his pink haired companion. Turning his head ninety degrees he poked an eye open to examine her as she lay nearly three feet away from him on the same grassy plane. She, like him, had shed her shirt earlier due to the intense heat and the hard labor. So, as a result her upper torso was mostly exposed aside from the black sports bra that gracefully accentuated her naturally beautiful curves. Today she had also traded her skirt for a plain black pair of ninja pants, more appropriate for the dreary task of clearing the rubble from Pain's invasion of Konoha. "So how long are you going to stare at me?" She spoke without opening her eyes

He was abruptly brought out of his silent observation by her blunt question. However he decided to completely ignore her and he answered with a question of his own. "You worked pretty hard today, are you tired?"

She turned her head to his direction. In the process her eyes lazily opened revealing those striking emerald eyes. It occurred to him then why so many men had become infatuated with her. The years had treated her well, slightly changing and molding her into the kind of woman men yearned for and women envied. She had grown to a comfortable average size, not too short or tall. Her silky, pastel pink hair was still a shorter length and was currently pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had the most beautiful skin, lightly tanned and incredibly smooth. Her arms were toned, her shoulders strong, and her tight stomach displayed her perfectly sculpted abdominals. But what really drove him and the rest of the male population insane was her beautiful curves, the right sizes where put all in the right places. Sakura had really become a woman in these last few years. But what was amazing was that she, for some ludicrous reason failed to notice this about herself. Naruto was still admiring her when she spoke again, intending on giving him an answer to his question.

"I suppose I am, but it's not like I'm gonna sleep anyway." Her tone was laced with bitterness. Her statement was in fact true; ever since _he_ left she started a habit of terrifying nightmares and sleepless nights. So ever since that terrible, humiliating night sleep had evaded her and she soon developed insomnia.

"Sakura-chan you should really get that checked ou-." He was abruptly cut off when she suddenly spoke over him.

"Naruto really, I tried all the tricks and it never works, so I think its time to just accept it and just deal." She got really annoyed sometimes when people tried to take care of her and after what had just happened her patience was running low lately. A little wave of guilt passed over her as soon as she saw the hurt look on his face, after all he was just trying help her. She quickly thought of a way to make it up to him.

"You know I've been craving some of Ichiraku's ramen lately, how about you and I get some dinner there tomorrow or something?" She asked pushing herself to a sitting position. The blonde's cerulean eyes lit up instantly.

"Hell yes!" He shouted. Sakura gave him a soft smile. Ramen was truly a sure way to his heart. "Hey Sakura-chan you sure we can't go tonight? I'm starving!"

Sakura let out a lengthy breath. "Lets keep it tomorrow, I have to do some …._stuff_." Naruto responded with one of his questioning looks, clearly giving her the "eye."

"Perhaps you could take some time to shave your face this afternoon instead." She teasingly poked him in the side of his face, which was coated with a thickening layer of dirty blonde whiskers. Naruto made a face and brought both hands to his rub his rough cheeks.

She stood and pulled her dark grey t-shirt over her head. Looking down she chuckled at the sight of her blonde friend still rubbing his rough face. It appeared he still wasn't used to shaving.

Naruto had also changed a lot over the years. He had experienced a growth spurt like most boys do and he now stood at least five inches taller than her. It was evident how hard he had trained during his absence. His skin had become darker from the sun and an occasional scar could be spotted. His muscles had been well developed. His arms bulged, his chest and shoulders broad and toned, and his stomach hard with muscle. And of coarse the facial hair had started, even a few miniscule hairs graced the center of his muscular chest. But one thing that could never change were those sparkling blue eyes, the bright blonde hair, and the toothy grin. Even age had nothing on his personality and that did Sakura just fine. She enjoyed the fact that Naruto was always his loud, obnoxious self; it was something constant she could rely on. These days there weren't many things she could rely on.

She began to walk away when she heard Naruto call after her. "Sakura-chan you know you could just stay with me instead of Sai, my place is a lot closer."

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed heavily. She wished he would just let it go, there was a reason she had chosen to stay with Sai instead of him. During the invasion her tiny apartment had been destroyed, and she had the generous offer of shelter with either Naruto or Sai. She had felt terrible seeking refuge with Sai. She knew how much it would mean to Naruto if she had chosen to stay with him, but she also was aware of how in love with her he was. She would have liked to be with Naruto but she couldn't do it because she felt it was selfish to use him that way when she could never return his feelings.

"Naruto…" She paused. "I-, I just need to be alone."

"But Sakura-chan I—"

"And please drop the suffix, I'm not a girl anymore." She knew that was harsh, but she was sick of everything. Sick of people trying to coddle her, sick of feeling everyone's pity. She didn't deserve any of it. Even after all she had gone through and how much stronger she had become, she still didn't feel worthy.

She walked away from him without another word, she didn't know what else she could say.

Instead of going back to Sai's place she decided to saunter around the village and quarrel with her thoughts alone. Night had fallen and the parts of the city that had been untouched by the invasion lit up and glowed in the darkness.

Instead of joining the other villagers in the lively night life she stood in the shadows unnoticed to everyone. She had pulled a pair of black Ray-bans over her so that no one could see her eyes. The phrase that said that "eyes were a window into the soul" kind of took an effect on her. She didn't want anyone to look into her soul. In her mind underneath it all she was broken and scared. Under no circumstances did she want anyone to see that.

She leaned heavily on the wall to the ally she was standing in. Searching in her pocket she drew out a half empty pack of smokes and a stainless steel lighter. Placing the cigarette in her mouth she flipped open the lighter and lit up. Exhaling a cloud of smoke she began to think of how everything used to be.

When she was a scrawny Genin everything had seemed perfect. There was her lazy sensei of course. Always cool and witty, and how he would always read those perverted books of his. Naruto was always loud and slightly obnoxious, but he always knew how to put a smile on her face. And then there was _him_. Sasuke, Uchiha. The boy, now man that in her mind was responsible for the pathetic state she was currently in. Just thinking of his cold black eyes and beautiful face made her bite down on her cigarette.

Reaching into her pocket again she drew out a wallet sized photo of the original team 7. She glared through her shades at the raven haired boy. Regret hit her harder than a speeding truck as she looked into those endless onyx eyes. How had she allowed herself to love him so freely? Looking back now it seemed so stupid she almost hated herself. She should have known not to get so close to him. She should have never formed that bond with him. Because when you love people you only get hurt, and that's exactly what happened.

She blew out another cloud of smoke.

By this time in her life she was used to enemies hurting her, sometimes she even expected it. But feeling the betrayal of a loved one was a feeling she just couldn't bear. It hurt ten times worse than any of the many losses she had already suffered. "I wish I had never met you ," she whispered looking at the scowling boy in the picture.

A homeless man not too far away strummed his guitar and sang in hope for spare change. People seemed not to notice and continued to walk by.

Again she longingly looked at Sasuke's picture. Her chest tightened.

The man strummed and he sang.

_Have no fear, for when I'm alone I'll be better off than I was before._

Her viridian eyes were locked on his deep black ones.

_I've got this life, I'll be around to grow…_

A shaky hand drew the lighter from her pocket.

_Who I was before, I cannot recall._

She stared at his beautiful face.

_Long nights allow me to feel I'm fallin, I am fallin. The lights go out._

She gripped the lighter tightly in her hand, still trembling.

_Let me feel I'm fallin, I am fallin, safely to the ground._

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

_I'll take this hole that's inside me now, like a brand new friend I'll forever know._

She stuck the lighter and a white flame appeared.

_I've got this life…_

Her shaking hand brought the lighter to the crinkled picture.

_And the will to show.._

The flame engulfed the paper, destroying the image of his perfect face.

_I will always be better off alone._

The ashes fell to the ground. She took what remained of her cigarette and dropped it on the ashes, smashing it with her foot.

"I'm better off alone."

She turned bitterly and walked into the darkness, the ashes left behind.


	2. Run

**Hey guys its Blakhawk! Okay so today I have an agenda so I'm gonna do it list style:**

**Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed! It makes me so happy to hear feedback cause this story is kind of like my baby. (sniff, sniff) And if you even thought about reviewing but just didn't PLEASE DO IT!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

**I'm really excited to see how many of you have put me on story alert and/or listed me as a favorite author or story, I'm touched really!!!**

**So a side note about the story. Sasuke won't be coming into contact with Sakura until ch.3/4ish. I know, I know but good things can't be rushed! Also this will be a definite multi-chapter filled with action, drama, romance and unexpected twists. Don't worry though, it's nothing cliché, I absolutely hate predictable fanfiction!**

**On that note I should shut up and let you read, Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.2 Run**

"_You're all alone but you don't know where to go, yeah you're all alone and you wanna go home. Run just as fast as you can. Run til you reach the end. Where the fallen finally land, the world starts over again, Run."-Addison Road_

After she had spent almost all night wandering the streets, Sakura had returned to her temporary home with Sai. When she had walked in the cozy apartment she had found her roommate fast asleep on the couch clad in just a pair of thin black sweatpants and an open book spread face down on his pale chest. Before she retired for the night she spread a thick blanket over his lanky body and tousled his hair a little. She then lied down on her futon and spent the next few hours in a pure daze instead of sleep.

Far into the morning Sakura was brought out of her daze by a gentle nudging on her shoulder. Turning to look upward she came face to face with Sai's wide grin.

"Hm?" She grunted sleepily. Just because she was an insomniac didn't mean she never got tired. She most definitely needed sleep and felt the affects of it when she didn't get it.

"Breakfast time!" He chirped pulling her up excitedly. Sakura inwardly groaned. Living with Sai meant that she was frequently subjected to strange social experiments in order for him to develop his people "skills." She complied as he hurriedly tugged her to sit down at the table. After sitting her down he almost sprinted to the kitchen, returning with a large plate of pancakes. He then set them firmly in front of her almost slamming the plate onto the table. Honestly at this point nothing about his odd behavior really shocked her anymore.

"So I've got the pancakes, and the butter, and some light maple syrup. Everything you like right?" Sai waited for her answer, almost seemingly bursting with excitement. It occurred to her at this moment exactly what type of experiment he was trying out this time. Probably the basic friendship 101, "friends do nice things for each other." Sakura smiled genuinely as soon as the realization hit her. Sai was trying really hard to do something nice to show how he thought of her as a friend.

"Everything is perfect." She slid her hand across the table to touch the top of his smooth white hand, and gave him a soft smile. The small act of appreciation earned her a huge beaming grin. With that he clapped his hands together. "Well then let's eat!"

The breakfast went along smoothly thanks to Sai's constant chattering about new things he'd tried or interesting things he'd read. Sakura mostly kept quiet and gave the occasional nod or smile to encourage his talking. She was thankful he'd turned out to be a little chatter box when he was excited, she didn't really feel like talking.

After the meal was finished she graciously thanked him and went to change her clothes. 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom sporting black skinny jeans and a dark gray sweatshirt, which was topped off with a messy ponytail and her black Ray-bans. Sai poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard her enter the living room.

"Where you going?" He asked curiously. He always wondered where she would disappear to.

"Hospital." She said flatly while she pulled on a pair of plain black vans. She never bothered to dress up. She just figured she looked strange enough to start with and to throw in an extravagant outfit would bring her more unnecessary attention, so she opted for a plain wardrobe instead.

"Alright," he replied. Sai already knew not to press the subject. Sakura had made it quite clear she wouldn't discuss it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Sakura walked up the steps to the main entrance of the Hospital. Upon entering she breezed strait past reception, not bothering to sign in. She had already known her destination, so she continued her path to the coma patient's ward. Usually they all stuck them in one big place, but this particular person was important enough to land themselves a private room. She arrived in the hall for all private rooms and entered the third on the left.

Sakura shut the door with a soft click. Turning she approached the bed that held the closest thing she had to a mother. The fifth Hokage, Tsunade lay peacefully under the starch white sheets, a soft beep was the only indicator that established she was still a part of this world.

She solemnly approached the little bed and pulled a seat up at her side. Reaching forward she brushed strands of blonde hair out of her shishou's face. Sakura pulled her hand away and stared at her teacher for a while. Seeing her like this seemed so wrong. She desperately wanted her to wake up. To see her rant about something stupid or to have her yell for some more sake. Sakura wanted to see her light honey eyes open again. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so alone. Maybe just seeing her alive and well again would be enough to make her believe the future held promises.

Sakura wanted her to wake up so that Danzou wouldn't be Hokage. She had fantasized about Tsunade waking up, kicking Danzou out of her spot and rebuilding Konoha like the strong leader she was. But that was a fantasy in a world completely separate from hers. The reality was that Danzou was Hokage and without Tsunade, she and the rest of the village were completely at his mercy. Feeling helpless she buried her face in Tsunade's arm and rested for a few hours, worrying what the future would hold for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the door clicked indicating that someone had entered. Sitting up she expected a nurse, but was instead greeted with the presence of a masked ANBU Soldier. She sat up straight and looked him square in the eye, indicating she was attentive.

"The Hokage requests you presence in his office immediately," he stated. Then he promptly exited the room the same way he came.

Sakura froze as she felt a slow sinking feeling in her stomach. Why the hell was he calling her to his office? Did he know? No! He couldn't possibly know the only people who did were long dead. She had nothing to worry about. Maybe it was just some questions about Sasuke, nothing really important.

She pushed herself away from the bed and said her silent goodbyes to Tsunade. She then nervously made her way to the Hokage's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived outside the door to the Hokage's office shortly after she had left the hospital. Knocking twice she heard a gruff "enter." She hated that it should've been Tsunade's voice instead.

Sakura entered quickly pulling the door shut behind her.

"You requested my presence?" She asked

After she spoke the chair that Danzou was sitting in swiveled around to face her. Now she could clearly see his rough and demeaning figure. She glared at him, although she wasn't sure he would catch this with his single squinted eye. He rustled a few papers with his good arm and retrieved a thick folder which he set on the desk and opened.

"Yes," he said slowly. God something about this man just screamed sinister. "Your file here is quite interesting," he stated motioning with his hand to the folder in front of him.

Her stomach sank even lower.

"It seems that maybe some information about you was lost during the invasion, a lot of things were destroyed so we have to make sure everything checks out. And there were just a few things I wanted to clear up." He paused looking up at her.

She relaxed a little hoping it was nothing too questionable.

"This," he said holding a piece of paper, "is a copy of you birth certificate. It seems we have no account of your medical records. I was wondering if you could produce your real birth certificate and any previous medical documents so we can re-enter them into our system."

Sakura's whole body tensed. Why of all things did he want that? She felt as if she were going to become sick.

"Oh," he continued. "It says here that you were born in Amegakure and you then took residency in Konoha before attending any kind of ninja schooling. If you could also bring me your transfer of residency forms I would appreciate it. That's all." He finished his last sentence smiling almost evilly at her.

"Yes Hokage-sama, you'll have them in the morning." She stuttered.

She exited the office as fast as she could. Now she felt like she really was going to be sick. She tightened her arms around her stomach to try and calm herself, but it didn't keep her heart from racing and her churning stomach. She couldn't produce the birth certificate because it was a fake and she had no papers to confirm her residency in Amegakure because she wasn't born there and she had never lived there. In fact she was from a place very far away from here.

She was so busy panicking on what she was to do when she realized something truly horrifying.

"He knows." She whispered in a terrified whisper.

There was no option for her at this point. She was found out, and she was completely at the mercy of Danzou. There was only one thing she could do…..Run.

As promised Sakura stood near the Ichiraku's later that evening waiting for Naruto. She couldn't give away any hint that she was going to leave. So here she was waiting to have dinner with Naruto, she planned to leave in the dead of night after she had spent some time with her best friend. Her chest tightened realizing this could be the last time they saw each other.

As if on cue the tall blonde was spotted coming towards her. Clearly he had given some thought about their dinner date. He was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt and it appeared he had just taken a shower. He spotted her leaning against the wall and strode quickly up to her.

"Hey Sakura-ch--, uh I mean…..yeah Sakura what's up? He smiled nervously giving her his trademark grin.

Putting everything aside she gave him the most loving smile she could muster up. This seemed to shock him at first but he beamed even wider seeing her look at him like that.

"Hey Naruto I thought you were gonna shave you face?" She whined teasingly and reached out to touch the side of his rugged face. He laughed and held up a finger, as if he were about to teach her an important lesson.

"Hey come on now Sakura-chan you know all the girls are into that rough and rugged look now, I'm just giving the ladies what they want."

"Oh, and I assume they're just lining up at your door and waiting their turn for a date?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah," he continued, tugging her lightly towards the Ramen stand. "You're just lucky you get to spend time with me tonight!"

Sakura laughed genuinely, he really was good at making her laugh. They ate their ramen and talked and joked around just like old times. The scene was quite nostalgic. After the meal was finished Naruto insisted on paying for her despite her protests.

The couple stumbled out of the tiny hut laughing in unison. After they had both calmed down Naruto sighed heavily and lightly took her hand.

"Well I think maybe that I should take you back to Sai's place right?" His face fell as soon as the last words left his lips.

It killed her to see that look on his face; she didn't want that to be one of her last memories with him. She gently interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. Perhaps tonight she could give him what he had always wanted, it was the least she could do.

"Um, actually I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?" She looked into his deep blue eyes begging for his permission.

He smiled softly at her and she returned it wholeheartedly.

"Sure," he replied quietly. "Anytime."

They had walked to his apartment hand in hand and when they settled inside they talked for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

"Man it's really late, we should get to bed." Naruto yawned stretching.

"Yeah I guess your right," she agreed. "Where should I sleep?"

"You get the bed, I'll manage."

"But--!"

Naruto cut her off before she could even protest by sweeping her up into his arms. He walked towards his bed while he scolded her.

"God Sakura-chan you should know not to argue with me by now."

Sakura just gave an exasperated sigh as he set her down into his bed. As he was bringing the blanket up to cover her, she suddenly grabbed his arms. He looked at her with a questioning look, waiting for what she had to say.

"Um I….I was um, hoping...that you could stay with me?" She looked up at him pleadingly. "I get cold."

He smiled at her again. "Of course," he replied.

With that said and done he lifted the cover and slid into his small bed next to her. Prompting him to be more comfortable she snuggled close to his chest. He responded and closed his arms around her, pressing her tight against his body. She relaxed in his arms, it was the only intimate contact she had received in years.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan," he whispered in her ear.

She rested silently in his embrace until he fell asleep.

Less than an hour later Naruto slept peacefully. Sakura propped herself up a little so she could get a better view of him. Reaching out she touched his shirt gently and proceeded to carefully undo the buttons to his shirt. Once she was finished she used the same hand to spread the fabric, exposing his perfectly muscled chest.

"_Next page, new day, finding my way. Stumble upon the strength to move on. Cuz I am not alone in this great big world and you are not alone in this great big world."_

Leaning down she pressed the side of her face to his chest and listened. A steady thumping could be heard lightly through his chest. She sighed hearing the soothing sound. Bringing her head away again she stroked his face, memorizing all the contours of his appearance. She needed to take her leave soon, so she hugged herself to him one last time and pushed herself out of his embrace.

"_So run just as fast as you can. Run till you reach the end. Where the fallen finally land, the world starts over again."_

She reached into her pocket and drew out her leaf headband. She couldn't take it with her so she set it by his side. Pulling up the covers to keep him warm, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "There's just no other way.

"_Run, now don't you look back." _

Shortly after she left Naruto's apartment. She was at the gates to Konoha with all her supplies stored in a backpack and strapped to her back.

"_Run towards the light straight ahead."_

She took one last look of the place she had loved and called home.

"_Where the lost souls make a beautiful sound, anew life is finally found."_

Turning she ran as fast as she could, away and too afraid to look back.

"_Run."_

**Ooooohhhh a cliffy! So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I'll try to post ch.3 by Friday!**

**Unrelated:**

**So apparently Kourtney Kardashian is PREGO! Dammit I feel bad for the kid.**

**Apparently Rob and Kristen split up……..again! No one cares anymore stop wasting magazine space!**

**Apparently they call it a pair of pants because there are 2 legs, well a shirt has two sleeves so why isn't it a pair of shirts?**

**Apparently….. :) **


End file.
